Gangsters, Fighters, Singers, and Lovers
by MusicLover463
Summary: Hinata and her friends go into a world of gangsters and a world they wouldn't dream about. Three guys will help them into this new life, but what other things will Hinata and her friends meet? And is this the place where they belong? And will Hinata be able to keep her promise?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my chapter of my first story I have ever written about Naruto (or about anybody) so please be nice to me and please give comments about what you think of it and maybe suggestions. Enjoy! (Sorry about spelling and other things like that.)**

****Note: For those who already read this story I have changed it a little bit because I didn't like where it was going. Don't worry not much has changed and I also changed the second chapter too a tidy bit. Hope you still enjoy. ****

**Also I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

><p>The rain had been falling for some time, but the three girls barely took notice. They were running and they kept on running. They went through old streets and allies with trash everywhere. The metal and brick buildings were tall but were falling apart, and everything was abandon. The girls didn't care about the ruins they just wanted to find cover and hide.<p>

One girl had long, pulled in a ponytail, blonde hair with teal eyes, and she wore black pants, a green t-shirt, a dark purple coat, and combat boots. Another girl had shoulder length pink hair, emerald eyes, and was wearing black pants, a pink tank top, red jacket, and combat boots. The last girl had lower back length dark blue hair with some of her hair near her face below her chin, lavender eyes, and was wearing black pants, black tank top, a lavender, covering just the chest length, jacket, and combat boots. They were also wearing backpacks.

They were running from gangsters that were trying to catch them. They have been running for awhile now and it was starting to get tiring. Finally, the girl with pink hair says, "Look! There's a building that we can hide in." The other girls look where she pointed and saw a low red building with broken windows, but looked okay to hide in.

"Let's go, and good job Sakura," the girl with blonde hair said. They all ran to the building and jumped inside from the broken windows. They all ducked down and waited, trying to calm their breaths down. They heard several foot steps come nearby and halt. They held their breaths.

"I don't see them," said a deep rough voice.

"We'll find them, and when we do we'll have some real fun," said another deep voice. It chuckled while the girls shivered at the thought. They heard the group that had been chasing them start to run again and soon it was all quiet, except for the rain that kept falling.

"I think its all clear," whispered the girl with blue hair. She took a peak outside the window. She saw nothing and turned back to her friends and nodded. They all crawled out of the building and had to be careful of not cutting themselves on the broken windows and that made them have to turn their backs to the street, which made them fail to notice the people behind them. When they turned they gasped.

There were ten men, and they were all dangerous looking. Some had leather jackets while others didn't seem to mind the rain in just sleeveless shirts, but they all wore something that looked dangerous and gangster looking. Some had tattoos, scars, and a few had some missing fingers. They were all muscular and heavy looking, but to add to that is that they all had weapons. They had knifes in holders at their side, others swords, and others had other objects that could be used as a dangerous weapon. But what was scary the most was that they were smirking at the girls.

Sakura and the girl with blonde hair stepped back, and the blue haired girl almost did but she thought, '_I will not let my friends die. Even if that means I have to die to keep them safe.'_ She put on a tough face and stepped in front of her friends. "Stay behind me," she ordered them. The blonde girl looked at her,

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to protect you guys, Ino. I will not let one of them put a finger on you."

One of the men laughed a deep dark laugh and stepped in front of his group, "Do you really think that you can protect your friends?" Hinata took a glance from the corner of her eye and looked at her friends. They looked hungry, tired, but mostly scared out of their minds. She wondered why they wanted to come along with her when she told them she was coming to this dangerous place. But that didn't seem to matter at the moment. They were her friends and they accepted her.

She looked back and gave a small smirk, "I will always protect them, and even if I die I will die knowing they are safe. They are the people I hold dearest in my heart, and I will not let someone like you put your hands on them. That is my promise to them and I never go back on my word." Hinata took off her backpack and walked a few steps more forward.

"Hinata don't!" cried Sakura, but Hinata didn't listen to her. Hinata stopped after a few steps and stood there.

The same man who laughed at Hinata smirked, "How noble, but to bad it will be for nothing, we'll just kill you and take your friends for out pleasure." Hinata's face grew harder and she glared so hard that it actually made a few of the men a little uneasy.

"Over my dead body. Also...do not underestimate me. Some things are not always what they appear," Hinata replied in a low voice. The man looked at her a little suspiciously, but then just shrugged and pulled out his sword from its sheath while his companions pulled out their weapons. "Prepare to die," the man said, then he sprang forward and run at Hinata.

"HINATA!" screamed Sakura and Ino. They would have tried to help her but they were too paralyzed.

The man kept on coming until he was right in front of Hinata with his sword raised.

"DIE!" He shouted. While all this was going on Hinata just stood in her spot, but when the man raised his sword she smirked. The man was a little surprised but brushed it aside and brought down his sword, but at the last second Hinata moved out of the way. The man blinked at the spot where Hinata was. Then he felt a presence behind him and he looked over his shoulder, and he gasped. Hinata stood behind him and had in her hand a long knife. Hinata sprang forward at the man and raised her knife. The man raised his sword and deflected Hinata's blow. Suddenly Hinata felt a presence behind her and she turned to see that one of the gang members had a sword ready to strike. She jumped out of the way and quickly got behind the man. Using the hilt of the knife she hit the man over the head and he stumbled. But before Hinata could raise her knife to kill the guy she was punched in the cheek. She flew back and landed on the wet ground. She quickly got up but found herself surrounded by the whole gang. "Now," said the leader (Hinata's first opponent) Pointing his sword at her, "lets have some fun."

Hinata stood and took a quick look at her friends. They were watching with big eyes, horror showing in their eyes. "Restrain this one and get the other girls. We're gonna let this one suffer by seeing her friends being played with." Before Hinata could move she was grabbed my two men, and her knife was taken by one of them. Hinata struggled to get free but her restrainers had a strong grip. She then saw two other men go after her friends. "NO!" she cried. The men laughed.

When Ino and Sakura saw the men coming to get them they got up and tried to run, but then stopped and looked at Hinata. Hinata make eye contact with them and Hinata shouted, "Go, run! Leave me! Run away as far and fast as you can!" Ino and Sakura hesitated. "Don't me let have done this for nothing!" Ino and Sakura finally understood and nodded. Then they turned and started to run. "Don't let them get away!" cried the leader. The two men that were first heading in Ino's and Sakura's direction started to run after them. Unfortunately for Ino and Sakura they were so tired they both stumbled after a few sprint strides. Both of the gangsters got the girls and brought them over to the leader. The leader smirked and turned to Hinata and walked up to her.

"We don't want you to miss the fun. You can be the spectrum." He then put his lips next to Hinata and whispered so no one else could hear, "You will watch me take you friends virginity's." Hinata's eyes widened. The leader smirked and turned back to Ino and Sakura, and started to walk towards them.

_'No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I won't let him! No!'_ Hinata thought. She tried to struggle but her restrainers held her tight. _'I can't get lose. I'm weak. I'm weak. I was always weak.'_ Hinata hung her head and started to shake. She then heard a cries and looked up to see the leader unzipping Ino's coat. Hinata felt something snap in her. She felt so much anger taking over her body. She also felt strength in all of her limbs. _'I made a promise and I will keep it! They will not hurt them!'_

"Get away from them!" Hinata cried and she pulled both of her arms forward causing her restrainers to be flipped over. Both landed on their backs and they both moaned in pain. The one that had Hinata's knife dropped her knife. Hinata quickly picked it up and ran towards the leader. When the leader first heard Hinata her laughed, but when he heard the thudding of his men being thrown to the ground he turned. Hinata was still coming and when she got to him she lifted to knife and cried, "For touching my friend!" and she finally stabbed him in the chest. He looked shocked but Hinata payed no mind when she pushed him aside. Hinata still had her knife and she ran towards her friends. Their restrainers were so shocked that they were frozen. Hinata took the opportunity to get behind Sakura's restrainers and slit his throat. He went limp and Sakura moved away. Ino's restrainer was able to recover and he put an arm around Ino's waist and put a knife at Ino's throat. "Come at me and she dies." Hinata didn't lose a beat and she threw her knife and it landed in the man's forehead. He want limp and Ino's pushed him away. Hinata went over to the man and got her knife, and she also picked up his knife. She handed it to Ino. Hinata then turned back to the remaining gangsters. They actually looked a bit scared, but they held their ground. Hinata ran forward, will having her anger and strength with her. The first man she came to she tried to punch but he moved out of the way. She then tried to kick him but then he caught her foot. She pounced from her other leg and brought her other foot and kicked him in the face. He was caught off guard by her movement and he went down backwards. Hinata landed in a crouch and quickly got up. She ran over to the man and stabbed him in the heart. She took her knife and looked at the remaining gangsters. Now they looked terrified. How could this small girl kill that many men that she killed? In a low voice Hinata said, "Run." They didn't need to be told twice because the rest of the gangsters ran off.

After the rest of the gang ran off Hinata fell on to her knees and started to pant. She was so tired she could barely keep from falling over. Sakura and Ino quickly ran to Hinata and started to look over her. "Are you alright Hinata?" Sakura asked. "I'm fine. I just need to rest," replied Hinata between breathing. "We need to find shelter," said Ino. "We'll find shelter, don't worry,"panted Hinata.

Unknown to them there were three sets of eyes that have been watching them for sometime.

"That girl with the blue hair is very interesting," said one of the spectators with brown eyes. "Yeah. She's very loyal. And her fighting skills seem to be pretty good too even though their were some mistakes here and there," said another figure with black eyes. "What do you think?" the blacked eyed figure asked the last figure with sapphire blue eyes.

The man didn't replied. He kept on staring at Hinata with his blue eyes. After a few seconds the blued eyed replied, "She's strong." The other two looked at him then looked back at the small group of girls. "I'm curious," said the blued eyed figure and stepped out of his hiding place where he and his friends have been watching.

"What are you doing?" loudly whispered the man with brown eyes. The blue eyed guy just kept on walking towards the other group. His friends looked at each other and nodded, and quickly, but quietly, walked and caught up with their friend.

Hinata hear soft foot steps coming towards them and she quickly pulled Ino behind her since she was in the way of where the foot steps were being hear. This caused Ino and Sakura to look at where Hinata pulled Ino from. All three looked up and Sakura and Ino gave little quiet gasps, but Hinata did not because she was a little dazed that she could not full process what she was looking at. In front of Hinata and her friends were what, even dazed Hinata could say, very hot looking guys. One had black hair and grown eyes. He had on a dark green vest that exposed his abs, brown pants, fingerless leather gloves, a leather choker necklace, a sword in its sheath in his hand, and had a tattoo of that kind of looked like a snail with a point on its back. Another man had short pointy black hair and and black eyes. He wore a light blue, with dark blue lining on the opening of it, a mans tank top that grabbed his body that it showed his muscled torso, black pants, also a leather necklace, a red cloth bracelet, and some wrapping around his arm. He also had a sword that was strapped to his back, and he also had the same tattoo a the first guys tattoo. And then the third guy had a sapphire blue eyes and had spiky yellow hair. He had on a black jacket that had the sleeves rolled up the the elbows and had red on the inside. He also had a necklace that had a green crystal, a orange bracelet, a black headband going around his head, a bat with nails in it tied to his back, and had the same tattoo as the other guys did on his well abed stomach.

Sakura and Ino were shocked by the guys but Hinata could tell they were also dangerous.

Hinata started to get up and that made the guys stop. Hinata was shaky but she managed to get to her feet. She took several deep breaths then looked up at, what she thought, her new opponents. They all stared at each other for a long time. Finally the man with the yellow hair stepped a few more steps forward then stopped. Hinata tensed and brought her knife up slightly from her side. They looked at each other for a long time until the man said, "We can help you." Hinata stiffened. She thought it was a trap to get her friends and her for their pleasure.

_'No matter how much I want help I can't. I can't trust anyone here. Besides, no one is worth trusing. Especially men.'_ Hinata replied, "I don't trust strangers." Then she lunged at the guy. He was a little surprised that he was almost unable to block Hinata's knife with his bat he quickly drew out. Hinata tried again but he also blocked it. Hinata then tried to do something else by running at him very fast but then at the last moment twirled and got behind him. Hinata drew back her arm and was about to hit his head with her knife hilt when she felt a pressure on her neck. She stiffened and then started to see blackness around her vision. She tried to fight it but it still came. Her last though, and what she thought she said was, _'Ino...Sakura...'_ Then Hinata's vision went black and she felt her self begin to fall and expected to feel the ground, but it never came. She wondered why but was into darkness before she could wonder anymore.

The blonde guy caught Hinata before she fell to the ground. He looked at his blacked eyed friend who had knocked Hinata out by a pressure point in her neck.

"Did you really have to do that?" He asked. The blacked eyed guy just shrugged.

"What should we do about her friends?"he asked. The yellow haired guy looked at Sakure and Ino. Both Ino and Sakura jumped and huddled close together.

"Lets take them too." Then yellow haired guy replied. His friend nodded and motioned for his other friend to follow him to Ino and Sakura.

Both Ino and Sakura tried to scoot away but they were so tired that they couldn't find the strength. Both of the men loomed over Sakura and Ino when they reached them.

"Let just pass them out so they don't squirm," said the brown eyed guy. Ino and Sakura tried to move again but were stopped by the guys quickly putting a finger on their pressure point on their necks. Both Ino and Sakura fell over and were caught by the guys before they could fall on the ground. They picked up the girls bridal style and brought them over to they guy with yellow hair who had Hinata in his arms.

"Why are we taking them?" asked to blacked eyed guy. The yellow haired guy though about it then replied, "I have a gut feeling that we should bring them."

His friend smirked, "The last time we went on your gut feeling it let us to a pair of mean dogs that chased us for a good hour, and one of them managed to get one of my pant legs." His friend glared back, "Shut up! I saved you from those dogs anyway. You should be thankful I didn't leave you butt." His friend just shrugged back, "Whatever. If this turns out bad then I'm blaming you."

Then the brown eyed guy spoke up, "Guys, if we want to help these girls then we need to get them out of the rain and into our house."

The guy with yellow hair blinked, "Your right. Let's go." He turned and started going down the ruined street with his friends following behind him. The yellow haired guy sighed. _'I really don't know why I have this gut feeling. Why should I even care about wanting to take this one.'_ He looked down at Hinata and was captured by her face like when he first saw her. _'I wasn't lying to Sasuke. I do have a feeling to bring this one with us, but why?'_ He sighed again. _'Any way, I hope this isn't a mistake. I just hope it turns out okay.'_ All three guys continued down the rugged path to their part of the abandoned city.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you guys like this second chapter. :D Also if you didn't read the first chapter's note I have changed the story a little bit. Most of it is the same. Hope you like it.**

* * *

><p>Hinata felt herself finally come out of the darkness she was in to feel herself laying on what she thought was a mattress, but also felt herself covered by a heavy material. She slowly opened her eyes and found her face looking at a ceiling. She started to panic and tried to sit up but fell on her back again from her weakness in her limbs. She tried again and succeeded to slump against the bed headboard.<p>

Hinata started to look around and found that she was in a room. The room was squared, had painted light orange colored walls, had a door on the other side of the room, a small window in the wall in front of her with a small table and chair under it, and a big wardrobe with a person length mirror on one of the doors. She thought it was a pretty good looking room except for the few cracks in the walls here and there. Hinata then looked at herself and saw she was covered with a black blanket, and there were also dark orange pillows too that her head was on when she was laying down.

_'Where am I?And wheres Sakura and Ino?!'_ Hinata thought. She hand went instinctively to her side where she normally kept her knife but found she didn't have it. _'Oh no! I won't be able to fight. Ooohh, I can only remember some of what happened. Uh...There were three guys...I attacked one and...I felt something on my neck...and then...that's when I blacked out. I wonder how long I was out. Never mind that, how will I get out of here and find Sakura and Ino. I have no weapon to fight with, and I'm also too tired to fight. Maybe I could...'_ Hinata was thinking all this when suddenly the door opened to her room. Hinata froze and looked at the door, and sat very tensed ready to try to fight if it was necessary, even though it would most likely not work to fight in her tired state.

The door widened and in came the man with yellow hair and sapphire blue eyes. Hinata tensed even more when she recognized it was the guy she attacked before she went unconscious. The man stopped when he saw that Hinata was awake. They both looked at each other for what felt like an eternity to Hinata. Finally the man walked the rest of the way into the room and closed the door behind him. He then slowly walked over to the small table and picked up the chair and put it near the bed and set it down. Neither him or Hinata broke eye contact while the man was moving. Hinata scooted a little bit to the wall when the man put his chair near the bed, but other than that sat still. The man then sat in the chair and stared at Hinata while Hinata stared back. They stayed like that for awhile until the man finally spoke softly.

"How are you?" Hinata didn't know how to respond. She was surprised that this man was asking if she was okay and not trying to kill or rape her. She wasn't also expecting that his voice would be so soft and warm, so warm that she actually loosened up a little bit. But then she remembered that he was a gangster, or seemed like one, and she stiffened again. She looked him over. He was still wearing the clothes that she first saw him in, but this time he had an under shirt under his jacket so his chest wasn't showing. She then went back to his face. He was still waiting for her to answer, but she didn't care about her condition. She was wonder where her friends were and how they were doing. She decided to just stay silent until it seemed like a good time to talk.

The man kept waiting but Hinata just kept him waiting. Finally he got the idea that he wouldn't get an answer, so he tried a different question.

"What's your name?" Hinata still didn't answer. The guy sighed and decided to go by a different approach, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Hinata blinked by the new approach. But she was growing anxious of not know if her friends were okay so she decided to ask a question.

"Where are my friends?" she asked quietly. Naruto blinked, surprised that she finally spoke, but was also more surprised that she seemed unconcern about herself but her friends. Also, her voice was very pretty to listen to. Hinata waited for Naruto to answer, but after a minuet it still didn't come. "Where are my friends?" she asked with a little hardness in her voice. Naruto didn't really know how to answer her question.

"Their alright," he tried. Hinata grew a little ticked. She could not trust this man, her friends could be dead for all she knew.

"I want to see them," she demanded. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Your determined, aren't you?"

"I don't trust you," Hinata replied. He stared for a minuet then got up from his chair, and Hinata stiffened more than she was. He held out his hand to her.

"Come on, I'll let you see them." Hinata looked at his hand but started to get out of the bed, ignoring the hand. Hinata got her legs over the bed's ledge and slowly stood up. She wobbled and almost fell to her knees, but she grabbed the bed's head board for support. "Do you need help?" Naruto asked, offering his hand. Hinata shook her head and took a few deep breaths before she tried to walk. She stumbled but caught herself. She tried again and successfully was able to wobbly and slowly walk to the door with Naruto next to her. When she reached the door she looked at Naruto and gave a questioning look. He nodded and opened the door, then motioned for her to go through. Hinata walked through the door and Naruto closed the door behind them.

Hinata saw that she was in a big hallway that when a person came out of the door they would be facing a rail where you could see the bottom floor where there was a big area that could be a dance floor or a stage, and it also had great big windows on that side of the walls. Hinata also noticed that there were stairs on either side of the railing, a little ways from where she stood, that led to the down stairs area.

Naruto coughed and Hinata looked at him. "This way," said Naruto, as he headed down the left side of the hall. Hinata followed. They walked down the hall a few doors down until Naruto came to a stop in front of a door. Naruto opened it and motioned Hinata to go in. Hinata went in, but was very suspicious it was a trap to kill her until she saw what was in the room.

The room was like Hinata's but it had a big bed, the walls were white, and the covers and pillows on the bed were blue. Hinata also noticed that their backpacks were leaning against the wall near the bed. Ino and Sakura were on the bed huddled together with their heads buried in their knees. They were still in their old clothes but had their shoes removed.

Since the door opened quietly Ino and Sakura didn't know that Hinata and Naruto had come in. Hinata quietly made it over to the bed and looked at Ino and Sakura for a minuet. She sighed, they looked like that got little sleep, she knew they weren't sleeping.

"Ino," Hinata said softly, "Sakura." Ino and Sakura looked up quickly, and when they saw Hinata their eyes began to water.

"Hinata!" they both cried as they scrambled from their place on the bed to Hinata and they both threw their arms around Hinata's neck. Hinata put an arm around each of them and tried to calm them down from their crying.

"Hey its okay, I'm here," Hinata said softly.

"We thought you were dead or worse," cried Ino.

"I've already been through a lot Ino, you know that. Nothing they could have done to me could have been worst then what I've already been though." Ino and Sakura gave a small sad smile.

Naruto, who was still at the door, blinked at Hinata's words, _'I wonder what she means.'_

"Now," Hinata said as she pulled back a little to look at her friends, "you guys need to sleep because I can tell from your bags under your eyes that you guys have not slept in a long time."

"We were waiting to see you. These guys wouldn't let us see how you were, so we stayed up as a protest," Sakura said in a very tired voice.

"What a foolish thing to do," Hinata chastised and Ino and Sakura both looked down in shame, "but I'm glad that you guys were worried about me." They both perked up a little and smiled at Hinata. "Now lay down and go to sleep you guys." Both Ino and Sakura went back to their places on the bed, but pulled Hinata with them and put her in the middle of them.

"Sing us to sleep, please Hinata," Ino pegged. Hinata nodded, closed her eyes, and thought for a minuet. Then she started to sing them to sleep, her eyes still closed;

**Imagine there's no countries**

**It isn't hard to do**

**Nothing to kill or die for**

**And no religion too**

**Imagine all the people**

**Living life in peace**

Naruo leaned against the door frame, staring at Hinata, He had never heard a more beautiful voice in his life. Yes, he had heard many people sing from one of the communities he like the best and belonged to, but none of the singers were as good as Hinata. It wasn't that the other singers Naruto has heard were not good, the big difference between them and Hinata was that Hinata sang with a lot of feeling. To Naruto it felt she was pouring her heart into her singing. _'Was my feeling of bringing them here from me being able to sense she can do this?!'_

**You, you may say I'm a dreamer**

**But I'm not the only one**

**I hope someday you'll join us**

**And the world will be as one**

Naruto watched as Ino and Sakura started to close their eyes. _'She would be welcomed by the children of this part of town if she does this for them. And maybe by the other town people, especially the towns fighters. But will she accept it?' _Naruto didn't know where Hinata's friends would go into the world Naruto knows, but he decided to think about it later and just listen to Hinata.

**Imagine no possessions **

**I wonder if you can**

**No need for greed or hunger**

**A brother hood of man **

**Imagine all the people **

**Sharing all the world**

**You, you may say I'm dreamer**

**But I'm not the only one**

**I hope someday you will join us**

**And the world will live as one**

Hinata's voice ended the song softly and she opened her eyes to see her friends fast asleep. She smiled softly. Then she quietly and slowly got off the bed, without waking Ino and Sakura, and pulled the blanket over them. Then she went and got the chair and put it next to the bed and sat in it. Hinata looked at their faces until she asked the question that she has been bother to ask.

"What will you and your friends do with us?"

Naruto blinked. He was been to caught up in Hinata's voice and the care she showed to her friends that he was in a little daze. "What?"

"What will you guys do with us?" Hinata looked at Naruto. Her eyes were hard, they said she wanted to know the answer to her question. Naruto sighed.

"My friends and I don't intend to hurt you in any way. We saw you and your friends in that fight with the other gangsters. When you were done with your...protecting," Naruto didn't want to say what he and Hinata both knew she did, "my friends and I thought you could use some help. We tried to talk to you, but you know what happened." Hinata looked down and thought about Naruto's words.

"I don't trust a lot of people. I also thought you and your friends were back ups for the other gang."

Naruto chuckled, surprising Hinata. "I can kind of see how you could mistake us as back up." Naruto then changed back into his serious face. "We do want to help you. At least I do."

Hinata looked back at Naruto, and stared hard into his eyes. She stared hard and tried to see of he was lying or not, and also to see if he had any bad intentions. She couldn't find any. All she found was warmth, curiosity, determination, and pain. She wondered where the pain was from, but she put that in the back of her mind.

"How do you plan to help us?"

"You and your friends could stay with me and my friends. We have enough room." Hinata narrowed her eyes a bit at Naruto.

"You and your friends will have to gain me and my friends trust." Naruto nodded.

"I know. I figured as much." Hinata softened her look at Naruto a bit.

"Will we be restricted from anywhere?"

"Yes, you guys can't go into our rooms. Other than that you can go anywhere else." Hinata nodded in understanding.

"I will have to talk with my friends about it. But my decision has already been made." Naruto waited, but Hinata didn't continue. He got up from the door frame.

"The kitchen is down stairs if you get hungry. And if you bump into the other guys, the guy with a ponytail is Shikamaru then the other guy is Sasuke." Naruto turned and was about to leave when Hinata spoke.

"Thanks." Naruto stopped and looked over his shoulder to look at Hinata. She had turned back to look at Ino and Sakura.

"For what?"

"For helping." Naruto just shrugged.

"I thought it was the right thing to do." Hinata looked at Naruto from the corner of her eye.

"Most gangsters would have captured us for their pleasure." Hinata turned more and looked at Naruto. "But you're different." Naruto chuckled.

"Is that good or bad?" Hinata just shrugged. Naruto turned back and looked at Hinata. "Not all gangsters are really bad you know." Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Other people I know would have helped you." They looked at each other until Hinata looked back at her friends.

"I guess I should relearn not to judge people on their label." She paused but then continued. "I also don't know this world you and your friends live in." She paused again then continued, speaking softly that Naruto could just hear it. "But it seems better then the world I was in."

"And what was that world?" Hinata just shrugged.

"It's not important." They stayed quiet in the awkward silent. Then Hinata spoke again. "Just call me Hinata." Naruto looked at Hinata and then nodded.

"Just call me Naruto." Hinata twitched a small smile.

"You seem like a pretty okay person."

"You seem like a caring person." Hinata looked at Naruto.

"Always for them." Naruto looked past Hinata and looked at Ino and Sakura. Then looked back at Hinata and nodded.

"Good to have good friends." Then he walked out the door and left. Hinata looked back and sighed.

_'Been awhile since I've trusted a guy. I wonder if I really can.'_ Hinata thought about her past and sighed. _'I need to get over it sooner or later... but I don't know if I will ever get over it. But it is also a thing that keeps me protecting them.'_ Hinata looked at Sakura and Ino. _'They're strong. They can protect themselves with a little more training. And I won't always be here to protect them. I did make a promise to someone else.'_ She sighed again. _'I really hope trusting these guys is a good idea.'_ She then put her arms on the bed and crossed them, then put her head sideways in her arms. She closed her eyes and in a few minuets she had fallen asleep, wondering if she made the right decision of trusting the guys.

* * *

><p><strong>Song; Imagine by Glee<strong>


End file.
